1. Field
The following description relates to a display device, a display control method, and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to a display device capable of enhancing an image quality of a portable image-forming device printing an image displayed on a screen of the display device on an instant film, a display control method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an instant camera has an instant film embedded therein and performs exposure and development processing on the embedded instant film after photographing to discharge the instant film to the outside of the camera, thereby acquiring the printed photograph on the spot.
The existing instant camera needs to maintain a wide interval between a lens and the instant film, and therefore the entire volume of the instant camera is increased, such that the instant camera is hard to carry.
Furthermore, the existing instant camera may not output an image stored in a memory of the portable display device.
Meanwhile, a digital still camera or a small portable photo printer using an instant film which is being released these days may be connected to the portable display device through a cable to receive and output an image. In this case, to output a photograph, the digital still camera or the small portable photo printer needs a separate cable and therefore may be inconvenient to use.
Furthermore, the digital still camera or the small portable photo printer is operated (operated for exposure and development) by being supplied with power, and therefore needs to include a charging battery for supplying power to the device. Therefore, when the charging battery is discharged, the digital still camera or the small portable photo printer may not print a photograph.